


Lonely *discontinued*

by Lovelybugheads



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Discussion of rape/non-con, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jughead is an ass at first, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybugheads/pseuds/Lovelybugheads
Summary: Betty cooper moved out of her childhood home and bought her own home. She lives with Veronica Lodge due to her family life being too much. Betty doesn't enjoy life. One late night, Betty's whole world turns upside down. It's Jughead ho finds her and brings her back to his trailer to take care of her. Will the new boy from southside high who has put her through pain be able to save her?





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper lives in a nice two story home with her best friend, Veronica Lodge. At the age of only 17, Betty had packed her things and moved out of her parent's house. The pressure that her mother was putting onto her had gotten to be too much for her, so she got a high paying job, looked for a house, and got the hell out.

Betty walked the halls of her home. Betty has always wanted to buy her own house, it just was sooner than expected. Betty made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was wearing a crop top and shorts, sleep still in her eyes. She really didn't want to go to school today.

"Why good morning Betty." Veronica yawned as she walked into the kitchen. Betty and veronica are both pretty severe night owls so usually only get about two to three hours of sleep, or even less.

Veronica made some coffee while Betty made some toast. They had always started their days like this. Betty handed Veronica a piece of toast and Veronica handed her a mug of coffee. 

Betty headed upstairs to get dressed. She had decided on a pair of ripped jeans, a tank top and flannel, with her converse. She headed back downstairs and They both hopped into the car.

Betty and Veronica walked into the school. "This is fucking hell" Betty groaned.

"Agreed" Veronica chimed.

"What's up ladies?" Kevin Keller, the only openly gay student in Riverdale High, also Betty and Veronica's best friend.

"Just complaining." Betty said with a smile.

"Attention All students, as of tomorrow, all southside high students will be transferring to Riverdale High,"

"What the fuck?" Veronica muttered.

"We will open them with open arms. Have a good day." Principal Weatherbee announced.

Betty groaned "you have got to be fucking kidding me!

"God dammit! Why can't they ever stay on their own damn side!" Veronica whined.

"Come on guys, maybe some of them will be hot!" Kevin pointed out. Oh Kevin, always pointing out how hot a guy is or can be.

 

Betty awoke with a sigh. She knew exactly what today was. Fucking shit. She got out of bed and got ready. Today was going to be a really bad day. 

 

Betty was forced to help the transfers get situated. She was a tour guide for some guy named Forsythe. What a stupid name. Just then, a raven haired boy in a southside serpent jacket came walking towards her. Fuck, he was hot. No Betty, stop it. "You must be Forsy-"

"Jughead." He scowled.

"Uhm okay." She wanted to burst out laughing at the name, but decided to be polite. "Okay, let's start the tour by finding your locker." She said cheerfully.

"Listen Blonde, as far as I'm concerned you're just a Northside slut who's overweight and ugly. I don't need your fucking help."

Betty was shocked. She wanted to cry. Was she really that ugly? Was she really that fat? "Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me. Now get the hell away from me."

Betty stepped back and a tear threatened to fall. Jughead saw and he felt his stomach churn. He didn't mean to be an asshole, but northsiders just annoyed the fuck out of him. Next thing he knew, she ran to the bathroom.

Betty threw up everything she ate into the toilet. All of her insecurities came rushing back as she replayed his words in her head. She sat against the stall wall and flushed the toilet. She was sobbing at this point. She rummaged through her bag and found the razor-blade she promised Veronica she had flushed down the toilet. She rolled up her jeans and lowered it to her thigh. One slice. Two slice. Three slice. She was sobbing while she cleaned up the dripping blood. She couldn't take it anymore. She was falling apart right before everyone's eyes, yet nobody seemed to care.

Betty was tired. really really tired. She had arrived home really upset after her run in with Jughead. She didn't even know him, but what he had said had hurt her so deep, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. She got out of bed and made her way to her window. She sat on the windowsill sideways and put her feet up. Thank god she was alone tonight incase she needed to scream or sob. Veronica was out with her boyfriend, Reggie Mantle, all night. She looked out into the night sky. Why was she in so much pain hat she couldn't sleep? She hadn't even eaten since her encounter. The only time she had ever been this upset is when a southside serpent had taken advantage of her. She hadn't seen him today, thank god, but she knew he would show up eventually. Riverdale High had been the one place where she felt safe since the southsiders weren't allowed there. This is just fucking great. She no longer even felt safe in her own school. it was settled, Betty Cooper was in trouble. 

Jughead had walked into his tiny trailer from school. His father was nowhere to be found, thank god. Jughead had always hated his father. He had beat Jughead when he didn't want to join the Serpents. Jughead kind of enjoyed being in a gang, it was nice having a family that treated him right. Hotdog came running out from the kitchen and greeted Jughead with a happy bark. Jughead squated down and pet the dog. "hey boy, did you miss me?" Jughead has had Hotdog since he was 10. This dog was the only reason he stayed at home. He worried that his dad would send him to the pound, or even kill him himself, if he left. Jughead sat down to write on his laptop and work on his novel. This was his safe place. 

After an hour of writing, Jughead has decided to go for a walk. He loved the cool air.

Betty had taken a walk to clear her mind. She was walking down an alleyway when she heard someone walking behind her. she spun around only to see her worst nightmare. It had been the Serpent who had taken advantage of her. She turned around to run but he had already caught up to her. He pushed her against the wall. He had/ the most mischievous grin she had ever seen. "p-please d=don't hurt me." she cried.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered the most chilling words ever. "it won't hurt if your unconscious." Without warning, he slammed her head into the brick wall behind her, and the whole world went black.


	2. Thank you

Jughead was walking down the road, slumped and a bit annoyed. It was cold out, and he hadn't brought an actual jacket. His red sweatshirt was barely doing anything but providing a fraction of warmth. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a muffled scream. He stopped dead in his tracks. Do I go or mind my own business? He thought about it and said an audible "fuck it". He navigated through the street into they alleyway. The sight he saw was... horrifying. A boy about his age was standing over an unconcious body, fumbling with her pants. He recognized the high, blonde ponytail immediatley. _Fuck_.  
  
"Hey!" What the fuck was he doing? "Get the fuck away from her!"  
  
The boy looked up. He was wearing a black mask. He had broad shoulders, and was undeniably fit. "Mind your own god damn business." He growled.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you get the hell away from her."  
  
The boy stepped away from Betty and took a step towards Jughead.  
  
_Fuck fuck fuck._ Jughead stood his ground, waiting for the boy's next move. He suddenly lunged at Jughead, swinging his fist, but Jughead ducked down, avoiding the boy's fist. Jughead bounced back up and swung his fist straight into the boy's nose, a loud crack following the blow. The boy screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Jughead took the oppurtunity to run over to the blonde, who still lay unconscious. What the hell was her name? _Betty. Betty Cooper._ He slipped his arms under her limp body and in one swift movement, lifter her up bridal style and ran towards his trailer, as fast as he could.  
  
His lungs were on fire by the time he reached his trailer. Even though Betty was incredibly light, the long distance was hard on his arms. Her body remained motionless the whole time. He kicked the door open and darted inside, kicking it closed once again. He set her on the couch carefully, making sure to be gentle since he didn't know if she had any injuries. He ran to the bathroom and gathered every medical supply he could see. He ran back to her side, medical supplies in hand. He sat down next to the couch and started cleaning her face. She had a small gash on her right cheek. _That bastard._ He debated on taking her clothes off to take care of other bruises, but decided not to because that might upset her.  
  
After her face and arms were cleaned up, hd settled himself with his back against the couch on the floor. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was such an asshole earlier. You probably can't even hear me, and that's okay. I just want you to know, you're not fat, you're not ugly, you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You are so strong." He whispered to her.  
  
It was well after midnight when he got settled into his own bed. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping, but he still wanted to try.  
  
Betty regained consciousness early in the morning. She heard someone walking around and she realized she had no idea where she was. She opened her eyes to see a boy with dark hair. Not just any boy, Jughead Jones.  
  
"Water" she mumbled, almost inaudiably, but it was loud enough to get Jughead's attention.  
  
"Oh my god, you're awake." Jughead gasped. He quickly grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold water. He rushed over to her and handed her the glass.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled, taking a long sip from the glass. "Where am I?" She finally asked when she was done.  
  
"My trailer."  
  
"Wha-" she stopped mid-sentence. The night before came flashing back. "You saved me?" She whispered softly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Guilty." He offered a soft smile.  
  
"Why? I thought you hated me. You said awful things to me yesterday!"  
  
Jughead sighed. He knew what he said was awful, and he hated himself for it, for hurting her. "Look, I was an asshole yesterday, I'll admit that, but I didn't mean anything I said. You are beautiful, Betty, and certainly not fat. You're also not a slut. I'm so sorry." He looked into her eyes and saw she was crying. "Hey, hey, hey." He got up onto the couch next to her and wiped her tears. "What's wrong? You can talk to me."  
  
"I just, after everything that's happened, It's nice to know that somebody cares about me." She said sadly.  
  
"I'm sure many people care about you-"  
  
"No. Nobody does. What happened last night, wasn't the first time it happened, this time it just didn't finish, thanks to you." She sobbed.  
  
"What?" Jughead gasped. His eyes were wide and he was sure he looked terrified.  
  
"It's a long story, but it's nice to know that somebody does indeed care." She said softly.  
  
Without thinking, Jughead pulled her into a hug. He held her tight as she cried into his chest. "I am so, so sorry you had to go through that, Betty. I'm sorry I added onto your pain yesterday." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"It's okay, what you're doing now and what you did last night makes up for it." She whispered. She pulled away. "Sorry for getting your shirt wet." She said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay, it's just a shirt." Jughead already missed her body against his. Betty smiled at Jughead and his heart fluttered. Was this girl really doing this to him? He'd never really been attracted to anyone in the past, so the feeling was unfamiliar.  
  
"do you mind if I take a nap? I'm exhausted." She yawned and stretched her arms above her head.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed if you want, I was going to head back to bed but I can take the couch."  
  
"No, no. I'll stay on the couch. It's your home, after all." She exclaimed  
  
"I seriously don't mind, I'm used to it." He insisted.  
  
"How about we both sleep in the bed? We both get what we want." _Say yes. Please say yes. I want you to wrap your arms around me as I sleep._  
  
He furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "You know what, why the hell not." He stood up and waited for her to stand. She attempted to stand but she got dizzy and fell back down. "Here, I'll support you." He offered, his hand. She took it and they slowly made their way to his bed.  
  
By the time They had settled into bed, Betty was shaking. "Are you cold?" Jughead asked softly.  
  
"No, I'm just still so scared from last night." She whisphered.  
  
Without thinking-which was happening a lot around her- he slid one arm underneath her and one draped over her, spooning her. "Is this okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"More than okay." She smiled. She smiled at the fact that he asked for her consent to touch her, something no man had ever done for her. She smiled at the fact that she felt safe. She smiled at the fact that she was smiling.  
  
Betty had woken up to Jughead still spooning her, but he was now playing with her hair. She smiled. _Don't stop. Don't ever stop._ Nobody had made her this happy for a very, long time.  
  
She turned to look at him, to name sure it was truly him. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.  
  
"Why good morning, sleepyhead." Jughead said with a smirk.  
  
She giggled at the nickname. "Thank you Jughead, for everything." He smiled at her.  
  
"Anytime." He adjusted himself so that he was no longer spooning her, both instantly missing the position.  
  
"When do you want me to leave? I don't want to be a burden." She asked urgently.  
  
He looked at her, dumbfounded. "You can stay as long as you need to, Betty. You're definitley not a burden! It gets lonely around here anyways. Plus, I want to see if you have any more injuries." She nodded, understanding where he was coming from.  
  
"Could you help me get to the bathroom?" She asked, a blush creeping up her neck. He smiled at her, she was the cutest thing in the world.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They were about to get up when a huge bundle of fur jumped onto the bed and started licking Betty's face. Betty burst out into laughter as the dog continued to devour her face with licks. "H-hey w-who's this b-big g-guy?" Betty said in between laughs.  
  
"Hotdog! leave her alone!" Jughead groaned, obviously annoyed.  
  
Hotdog jumped off the bed and ran off again. "I didn't know you had a dog." She said with a giggle.  
  
"He's been in a little closet since you got here. I didn't want him to accidentally hurt you."  
  
"Well, he didn't. Also, can we get back to the bathroom sitiation?" She said with a smile. _God, her smile was gorgeous._  
  
"Oh yeah, of course." Jughead had helped her to the bathroom. She had to lean against him in order to keep from falling. She had a horrible limp on her left leg, but didn't seem broken or anything.  
  
Betty examined herself in the mirror after Jughead shut the door behind her. She was glad she didn't have to ask for privacy, he truly was treating her better than any man she had engaged with. She stripped herself of her T-shirt and saw 5 finger shaped bruises on her ribs. Her attacker must have grabbed her there in his attempt to rape her. She lightly touched the bruises, wincing at the pain. She moved onto her pants, pulling them down to reveal a cut on her upper thigh. She sighed and got some cream to put on it. She looked in the mirror and saw the purple bags under her eyes. Her hair was an absolute mess, and she just looked plain horrible. She sat on the toilet after doing doing everything she needed, when there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Betty? Can I come in?" Jughead asked, in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah" she mumbled.  
  
He walked in to see her sitting, tears in her eyes, head in hands. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll show you one, but the other thing I'll have to explain."  
  
He nodded, silently asking her to show him. She sighed and lifted her shirt enough so that he could see the finger shaped bruises. His face turned red and twisted. He met her eyes, she was still crying. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No." Was all she could say, but it was all she had to say for him to embrace her in his arms.  
  
"I am so, so sorry you had to go through all this Betty. What else did he do to you?" Jughead asked in his soft voice, the voice that made her so very comfortable.  
  
"On my upper thigh, I have a huge cut. It must have been from a knife, I don't remember him having one, but he probably did it while I was unconscious." She explained sadly.  
  
Jughead placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. He helped her out into the living room where she settled onto the couch.  
  
"When was the last time you ate?" The question was so random, it even suprised Jughead that he asked.  
  
"Yesterday at lunch, but barley anything." Jughead knew why she barely had eaten anything, it was because of what he said.  
  
"Would you like some eggs and toast? It's simple, but it's something."  
  
She smiled. "I would like that."  
  
_That damn smile._  
  
After eating everything and making small talk, the two had really grown to like each other. Betty found out that Jughead was a writer, he lived here in the trailer all alone, and the Serpents weren't what they were made out to be. Jughead learned that Betty was also a writer, and also lived in her own house. The only differences were was that she had a roommate and lived in an actual house.  
  
"So, why did you move out? It's not everday that you see a Northsider splitting from her family." Jughead asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"After I was first raped, I had told my parents. They were so ashamed that I lost my virginity that they didn't even care that I was raped. Three months before that, my sister had committed suicide. My parents were shoving anti-depressants down my throat after that, and put extra pressure on me to be perfect. It just got to be too much. My sister committed suicide, I was raped, my parent started slut shaming me, always calling me fat, not being good enough, I decided to pack my things, and get the hell out." By the time she was done explaining everything, she was sobbing. Jughead was astonished.  
  
"Betty I am so sorry that all of that happened. In such a short amount of time too. You don't deserve any of it."  
  
"Thank you." Was all she said. They decided to just go to bed, the way they did the night before, and enjoy the company of each other. This, is what happiness felt like for Betty Cooper.  
  
  
"Betty, you need to wake up." Jughead whisphered, lightly shaking her.  
  
Betty groaned and pushed him away. "Just a few more minutes." She pleaded  
  


"Look, sleepyhead, we have been in this bed for almost two days. We are getting out of this bed."

  


  


Betty once again groaned. "No"

  


"Yes." Jughead mocked.

  


Betty suddenly shot up, the movement causing severe pain but she pushed it away. "Veronica!" She whisper yelled.

  


"Who?"

  


"My best friend, my roommate! Oh my god she must be worried sick! Let's go!" She said, scrambling to get out of bed.

  


"Easy there, tiger. You're still sore and you need to take it easy on your leg." Jughead softly shoved her back down and she groaned. "I'll get you some water, please just stay here." He pleaded. Betty just nodded her head.

  


Jughead came back with a glass of water and handed it to her. She sat up slowly against the headboard, and took a long sip. She gave the glass back to him and closed her eyes. "I have to make sure she's okay." She said softly.

  


"Betty, you can't leave. Your leg is infected."

  


"Wh-what?" Horror spread across her face.

  


"I checked on it earlier, it's infected so you have to keep an eye on it. I'll take care of you here." He said, in such a soft voice.

  


_that damn voice._

  


"okay."

  


It was only a few hours later when Betty was curled up on the couch with Hotdog and a blanket. Jughead was in the shower. She desperately needed a shower, but didn't want to cause him the trouble of helping her. Her eyes were heavy and her plan was to rest them, that plan backfired horribly when she ended up falling asleep.  


  


There was a ear splitting scream when Jughead woke up. He turned to look at betty screaming and breathing heavily. She started sobbing And was shaking fiercely. She fell to the ground with a thud and she started clawing at her arms. Jughead jumped off the bed and sat next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. He started rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing things into her ear. When she eventually calmed down, she was slightly shaking and softly crying.  


  


"It's okay, I'm here for you. " those words made her cling to his body, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over again.

"Betty, what are you talking about?" Jughead asked, curiosity written all over his face. 

"I'm sorry that you have to do this for me." She cried.

"Betty, I want to do it. Trust me, if I didn't want to help you, I wouldn't be down here right now." He whisphered into her ear.

They sat one the floor for while, Betty still in Jughead's lap. Betty's breathing was finally normal, and her shaking was barely there. Betty sighed, and buried her face deep into the crook of his neck. Her head fit so perfectly with his body, it was like she was meant to be there, that his body was made specifically for her. They both fell asleep like that, and both were happy for what seemed like the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your endless support guys! I greatly appreciate it! Be sure to comment and leave kudos! Follow my Instagram @lovelybugheads for updates on updates! Love you guys <3


	3. Cuddles

Jughead woke up, tangled in a warm body. He sighed a content sigh and snuggled closer to the body. He would never consider himself a cuddler, but it just felt so right. Betty shifted next to him so they were face to face.

"Hey." She whispered. She rubbed her eyes and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were so incredibly soft.

"Hey,"he replied, rubbing her arm. "you okay?"

"I don't know anymore." She sighed. "I'm really sorry about last night." She choked out.

"Hey, hey, hey. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You shouldn't need to take care of me." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
"I don't need to do anything. I want to help you." He rubbed her shoulder and moved his hand to cup her face. "I'm going to make sure you're safe. I care about you."

She let out a bitter laugh. "Well that's a first."

"Don't. Don't do that. Lots of people care about you "

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Her breath hitched and she let out a sob. Jughead pulled her as close to him as posse and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry." She finally managed to say.

He gave her a sad smile. "You really need to stop saying that."

"Sorry."

He groaned. "You know, I really want to kiss you right now."

She shifted and sat up. "What?" She asked with a laugh.

"You heard me." He said, his face serious.

She hit her lip and whispered "Then do it."

He slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately. His hand came up to cup her face while the other gripped her waist. She whimpered against his lips, begging for more. He gladly obliged. He slid his tounge across her lips and she immediatley opened them, allowing him to explore. His tounge met hers and they slid against each other.

A moan escaped Betty's lips and Jughead swallowed it. He shifted them so she was on her back and he was hovering over her. Her hands slid under his shirt and she dragged her nails across his back. Jughead groaned at the fact that somebody _that_  beautiful was touching him and someone _that_ beautiful was letting him touch her.

They finally pulled apart, and rested their foreheads against each other. They wre both completely out of breath. "That was..." Betty started.

"Mind blowing?" Jughead finished.

"I was going to say amazing but yeah, that too." She smiled. Jughead rolled to the side and sat against the headboard. He grabbed Betty by the waist, causing her to tell in surprise, and pulled her into his lap, her back resting against him. Her neck rested against his and her head leaned against his.

"You know Betty, I care about you. I _really, really_  care about you. Way more than I should." Jughead whispered in her ear. His neck wrapped behind hers and he started kissing her neck.

"H-how much sh-should you care about me?" She stuttered out of pleasure.

He slowly trailed kisses up her neck to her ear. "I'm a gang leader, I shouldn't give a damn about you, but it's something- no, _everything_ about you makes me want to keep you wrapped in my arms, safe, forever."

She turned and looked him in the eyes. "Then do it." She whispered.

Jughead took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Without warning, he picked her up and carried her to the living room. "What shall the lady want for breakfast?"

She smiled and tilted her head. "Hmm... What about another kiss?"

Jughead grinned and layed her on the couch and their lips met. "So beautiful." Jughead whispered. " _So fucking beautiful._ " His lips traveled down her neck and suck on her pulse. His hands slid under her shirt and up her side. He move his hand to her hair and grabbed a fist full. Her hands settled on his neck and she completely melted against him.

Jughead pulled back and betty whimpered in protest and pulled him back down. He pulled back again after a minute and chuckled. "I am actually hungry so what do you want?"

She giggled. "Toast is fine." She whispered.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Okay."

  
It was only 2 hours later when they were cuddled on the couch. Jughead was planting kisses on Betty's jawline when she spoke. "Jughead, what are we?"

He stopped. "What do you want to be, Betty?"

She sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Jug, I really care about you. I want to be with you, all the time. Us against the world."

He smiled. "That can be arranged." He pampered her face with kisses and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"J-Jughead s-stop" She laughed out. He stopped and pulled back. "Wait no keep going!" She squealed.

Jughead couldn't help but laugh. "You are such a cute dork." He had just started pampering her with kisses again when she pulled chased his lips with hers. She eventually succeeded and they kissed.

"Can we go to bed now? I'm exhausted." Betty sighed.

"Fine, sleepyhead." Jughead laughed. "Is all you ever do is sleep?"

"Fuck off." She giggled. "I like my sleep."

Jughead met her lips again and mumbled a "mmm" against her lips. Betty ended up pulling away but he chased her lips, not letter her escape his lips.

She shoved his chest away and she laughed. "I'm serious Jug! I'm tired!"

"Okay, okay. You win."

"I always do."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will hopefully be longer in the future! Please comment if you like it :) don't forget to leave kudos xx


End file.
